There have been varieties of children's toys that involve spinning tops and launching vehicles. These toys are often difficult for younger users to operate. A continual need for improvements in or additions to play, along with improvements in mechanics provide for new arrangements which improve, create or change the play and interaction between a child and the toy. Numerous other advantages and features of the invention become readily apparent from the following detailed description of the invention and embodiments thereof and from the accompanying drawings.